Prompt 21: Beach Night
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sans and Sylvia have a romantic night on the beach.


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DeviantArt page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Sylvia.**

* * *

 **Prompt 21: Beach Night  
(Sans and Sylvia; romantic pairing)**

Sylvia laid out the beach blanket on the sand, gazing at the western sky. "Oh, we'll have a perfect view of the sunset," she said to Sans, who was using his telekinesis to hold up the cooler of drinks and food, which he now set down before helping her set up the lounge chairs before they both sat down on the blanket.

"I think we've got everything now," he said. "It was nice of your uncle to let us come here for a few days."

"Yeah," she said. "And he owns this stretch of beach too, which is why it's fenced. All the privacy in the world."

Sans noticed the floaters out in the water too. "Even a safe area to swim in," he said, making his girlfriend nod happily before she stood up, slipping out of her shorts and t-shirt to reveal her two-piece swimsuit. It was colored like a tropical sunset with the top looking like a sports bra. Sylvia felt her boyfriend's eyes on her and blushed.

"I don't normally wear swimsuits like this," she said. "But it was the most modest two-piece I could find."

The skeleton stood up and his hands came around her waist. "You picked a good one. I like it," he said, rubbing her back gently. "Just the right amount of skin showing."

Now her face was a bright red, making him chuckle. "You look amazing, Baby," he said honestly before placing a kiss on her neck. "I'm looking forward to cuddling with you after a swim."

She smiled. "Me too," she said and indicated to the water. Smiling, Sans slipped out of his hoodie, his white t-shirt, and his shorts to reveal swim trunks that were the same color as Sylvia's swimsuit. Smiling at each other, they kicked off their sandals and walked to the ocean before diving in.

Having been swimming since she was little, Sylvia gracefully swam around, making Sans unable to take his eyes off her. He thought she swam as gracefully as a mermaid. In fact, he decided that if she had a mermaid tail, he would love her all the same. She surfaced and looked at him, seeing he was watching her thoughtfully. "What?" She asked curiously.

"Just thinking about how you swim like a mermaid," he admitted. "And that I'd still love you if you had a mermaid tail."

She smiled. "Sweet talker," she said.

He held up his hands in defense. "Hey, you know I only speak the truth, Baby," he said.

"Yes, you do," she said before holding her hands out to him. "Join me?"

He was a bit nervous as he wouldn't be able to reach the ocean floor where she was, but he took her hands and she held onto him, keeping him afloat as they swam together for a bit before Sylvia moved closer to the shore so they could both feel the ocean floor beneath their feet and Sans had an idea. "Ever been dancing in the ocean?" He asked.

She smiled. "No, I haven't," she said and he pulled her closer and led her into a dance. She held onto him as the ocean lapped gently at their legs while they danced. "This is the best beach night I've ever had, Sans."

He smiled. "Have you had a beach night before?" He asked.

"Once, a few years back," she admitted. "But I was by myself that time."

The skeleton looked at her curiously. "Why were you by yourself?" He asked.

"I was trying to recover from my first ex-boyfriend breaking my heart."

Sylvia leaned against Sans now and he held her, still swaying gently. "The ocean and just being out here helped a lot," she admitted. "It helped me realize that I had lost my freedom with that jerk."

He held her closer now. "Sylvia, do you feel…trapped with me?" He asked.

She looked up at him, giving him a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well…," he paused, looking unsure. "Have I…been a good boyfriend to you?"

Now understanding, she smiled at him. "Sans, you've been the best boyfriend to me," she said. "You are a thousand time the gentleman that my exes couldn't be. You've been there for me, you've listened to me when I've needed someone to talk to, and you've let me be me."

Sans gave a small sigh of relief, something that made Sylvia chuckle a little. "You silly skeleton, you shouldn't doubt yourself," she said, feeling mischievous and moving one hand to his bared rib cage. A moment later, she began tickling his ribs.

The skeleton jumped in surprise before falling to his knees as he laughed, unable to get away as she kneeled down and continued tickling his ribs. Desperate, Sans managed to gently pull away, or rather, Sylvia let him go and took off for the beach blanket with her boyfriend hot on her heels, catching her as they fell onto the blanket, both laughing a bit.

"That was fun," she admitted.

"Oh, it's not over yet, you little sneak," he said, pinning her down and his hands went straight for her bare stomach, tickling her.

"EEK!" She squeaked before laughing, especially when he wiggled a finger into her belly button, making her laugh as hard as he did. After a few moments, he let her up and she tried to catch her breath, but giggled a little, smiling up at him as he smiled at her before he leaned his face down to her stomach. "Sans?" She asked.

Her response was a kiss to her stomach, making her smile. Lately, Sans had been doing that when they were alone. He would kiss her stomach lovingly before giving her a deep French kiss, which is what he did now, making Sylvia groan in pleasure. He let out a pleasured groan of his own before they gently broke away and he nuzzled her nose gently with his own nose bone. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit hungry," he said. "How about we break out the food and watch the sunset before we grab some cuddle time?"

She grinned. "That sounds like a great idea," she said.

A moment later, they were eating delicious sandwiches and drinking soda while watching the sun as it set, painting the sky the same colors as their swimsuits. "This is the prettiest sunset I've ever seen," Sans said.

"Really?" Sylvia asked curiously.

He nodded. "Because I'm watching it with you, the most beautiful girl in the world who I'm lucky to have in my life."

She smiled at his sweet words. "And this beach night is the best one I've ever hand because I'm spending it with you, the best boyfriend in the world who I'm lucky to have as mine."

Sans gave her a look filled with love as he pulled her closer and into a deep kiss as the sunset continued painting the sky in beautiful colors.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
